dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer World
Spencer World is the Sacred World of Kais planet, dimensional magical world of mystic realm of Kai Homeworld: beauty, peace, and tranquility like Earth lived and ruled by the Royal Spencer Family. The Spencer World is the peaceful, beautiful dimension the same as Earth, have the lot of many residents, populations, life-force, technologies, weather, power sources, televisions, cars, hovercars, buildings, schools, playgrounds, parks, ponds, shelters, food, water, treasures, crystals, underwater caves and animals is famous and celebrity ruled by the Royal Spencer Family Bloodline Traits Dynasty. The Spencer Clan Massacre were targeted, destroyed and wiped out by Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Super Buu once in Age 257, and later Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, and the Ginyu Force twice (Age 737 - Age 762). Huge Royal Winter Palace: 11,10, 00000, 000 Bedrooms, Bathrooms, Stairways, Paintings, Chandeliers, Library, Kitchen, Gyms, Gravity Room, Pools, Garden, Living Rooms, Game Room, Basement, Music Room, Meeting Room, T.V. Room, Ballroom, and Throne Room lived by Shawn Spencer and later James Spencer. Inside the palace, they have the magical crystal ball is the powerful telescopic visions outside dimensional world of watch the planets, earth, and the entire universe. Mystic Seal (Door Projection) )''' to the dimensional world; Spencer World]] The user can use preexisting doors, gates, or any other structure used to open and close off an entrance, and use it to go anywhere in the world as long there is a door which they can use to exit. Door Projection known as the '''Mystic Seal was teleporting between the dimensional world, universe and earth which made invented by Shawn and later used by Kaylah, Katherine, James, Shaun, Danielle, Zesmond and Kayla. Also Jimmy. List of the Spencer World: * Gates * Fountains * Citizens & Residents: Population 100, 0000, 2000, 9123 (later: 1000, 2000, 123) * Landscapes * Islands * Flowers * Trees * Weather: Sun, Windy, Rain, Thunderstorms, Party Cloudy, Mostly Cloudy, Cloudy and Snow * Season: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn * Temperature: Hot, Warm, Cool, and Cold * Cities * Towns * Suburbs * Schools * Hospitals * Churches * Libraries * Countries * Courthouses * Governments * Jail Houses * Prisons * Gardens * Graveyards * Motels * Hotels * Resorts * Restaurants * Cafes * Shops * Malls * Banks * Stores * Beaches * Parks * Cars * Trucks * Buses * Trains * Hovercars * Laboratories * Technologies * Military forces * Rockets * Entertainment * Carnivals * Farms * Homes * Villages * Temples * Mountains * Valleys * Woods * Forests * Jungles * Swamps * Caves * Lakes * Rivers * Oceans * Exotics * Food: Fruits, Vegetables, Gains, Meats, Daily, and Sweets * Apple trees * Healing Fruit: Green Grapes on trees * Treasure Caves * Underwater Caves * Crystal Caves * Birds * Doves * Animals * Door Projection * Martial Arts Tournament * Based Underground Tunnel Shelters Gallery There the pictures of Spencer World: DBZ_-_228_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120305-15502452.jpg|Spencer World in the Sacred World of Kais 10.jpg|The view the dimensional world: Spencer World is the most beautiful and peaceful world ef626a_5455311.jpg|Jameson cloud village of Spencer World DBZ_-_224_-(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120303-15151998.jpg|Terry City WestCity.png|Odette City WestCity03.png|The view of Odette City Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon Ball Z Films Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:Royal Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family